Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings
by MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis
Summary: Two demon maids of the Phantomhive manor are investigating a murder with Sebastian and Ciel. But what will happen once the Shinigami Dispatch Society becomes involved in the case? More importantly what will happen when these two demon maids recognize two of the shinigami as old friends? Will romance spark between Sebastian and Ciel and our maids? Read to find out! Mild Language!
1. Prologue

_****__**WARNING: This story contains:**_

_****__**(SebastianxOC)**_

_****__**(CielxOC)**_

_****__**(UndertakerxOC)**_

_****__**(RonaldxOC)**_

_****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**_

* * *

_****__**Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings:**_

**At the Phantomhive Manor…**

"Sebastian.", Ciel Phantomhive said. "Yes, My Lord?", Sebastian replied. "Can you go get Alicia Simone Davis and Alexis Marie Davis and bring them here for me? I would like to hire them as my new maids. They will be working along with you. Is that understood?", Ciel responded. Sebastian got one knee with his hand on his chest and said "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian went to go get Alicia and Alexis.

* * *

**At Alicia and Alexis' house…**

Both girls were having breakfast until they heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this time of the morning?", I said. "I'll get the door!", Alexis replied. When Alexis opened the door, she saw Sebastian Michaelis, butler to Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Both girls walked up to Sebastian and said "Good morning, Sebastian.".

Sebastian said "Good morning, Miss Alicia and Miss Alexis.". "What brings you here, Sebastian?", me and my sister said. "My Lord wants to see you two right away.", Sebastian said. "Come in and sit down.", I said. "Let me and Alicia get dressed.", Alexis said. Me and Alexis each went to our rooms and got dressed in 20 minutes.

I was wearing pink and black glasses, a pink and black Gothic Lolita dress with skulls that reached down to my knees, long sleeved gloves with holes where the fingers go, pink and black tights, black and pink high heel boots that the heels were 6 inches of the ground and reached to my thighs, my hair was black with pink highlights and my hairstyle was straight, my skin color was medium brown, and I had in my hand were 2 rocket launchers that were black and pink with my name on it. Alexis was wearing the exact same thing but her skin was the same as me and her weapons with her name on it and outfit were in the color scheme of purple and black. "This is our maid outfits.", me and my sister said.

Sebastian said "You ladies look wonderful! Especially you, Alicia." I was thinking _"Is Sebastian flirting with me? Well, he is one hell of a butler and a flirter. I better keep my eye on him. See if he does anything funny or tries to start flirting with me again." _Sebastian had a carriage waiting for us outside. Sebastian had helped me and Alexis in the carriage and he also got in the carriage but sat on the opposite side of me and my sister and said "What are those weapons of yours?". "They are *Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore.", I said. They are rocket launchers.", Alexis said. "Very interesting.", Sebastian responded as they went to the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel was in his study when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in.", he said. Sebastian had escorted me and my sister in. We curtsied and said "Hello, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.". Ciel bowed and said "Hello, Lady Alicia and Lady Alexis. How are you today?"

"Fine. And you?", me and Alexis responded. Ciel said "Fine. Just working on a murder case. How would you two girls like to be my new maids?". Me and Alexis said "Yes.". Ciel said "As of today, you girls will now be my new maids and will follow everywhere that me and Sebastian go. Can I ask you girls one more thing?". "Yes, you may.", me and my sister responded. "Are you human twins or demon twins?", Ciel said. "We are demon twins who wear the exact same thing but in black and our favorite color.". "Mine is pink and black.", I said. "And mine is purple and black.", Alexis responded. Ciel said, "Hmm. Very interesting. Well, come on, Sebastian, Alicia, and Alexis. Sebastian, tell the other four servants to watch the manor while we are gone.". Sebastian said "Yes, My Lord.". Me and Alexis asked "Where are we going, Young Master?". Ciel said "We are going to make a visit to Undertaker's shop." Ciel escorted my sister and Sebastian escorted me to the carriage.

* * *

**At the Shinigami Dispatch Society…**

"Good morning, I am William T. Spears and I will be your instructor for today.", he said. Then a grim reaper with red hair and said "Oh Will! ~". "This is Grell Sutcliff, my co-instructor and somebody who annoys the damn hell out of me! Ronald Knox, your partner is Jasmine.", said William.

Jasmine was wearing the traditional Shinigami attire, a light green and light blue spiral with a half rim on her glasses, had fair skin and her hair was slightly wavy with blonde midway back. "You guys go to the Undertaker and find out information on this case.", Grell said. When they left, Ronald has his death scythe which a lawn mower and Jasmine's death scythe was a traditional death scythe like Undertaker's except her death scythe was a little smaller and had a black handle with a silver spiral pattern. They set off for Undertaker's shop.

* * *

**At Undertaker's shop…**

Undertaker was checking the coffins while Jasmine Marie Posey was cleaning the shop. She was wearing a red hoodie, a blue skirt that reached mid thighs, red tennis shoes with a blue design on the side, her hair was pure white which was pulled into to ponytails, had bangs over her forehead, with green ribbons, had on purple thick framed glasses, and her weapons were two katanas.

Ciel Phantomhive walked in with his butler, Sebastian and then me and Alexis who were twin demon maids and then Ronald Knox and Jasmine. Jasmine Marie Posey looked at Jasmine the Shinigami and me and Alexis the twin demon maids. "Jasmine?", I said. "Jasmine Marie Posey?", my sister said. "Alicia and Alexis?", Jasmine and Jasmine Marie Posey said. "You guys know each other?", Ciel, Sebastian, Ronald, and Undertaker said. "Yes. From 6 years ago and we were the best of friends back then. Me and my sister were 8 at the time, Jasmine was 9, and Jasmine Marie Posey was 16. We would also go out and have a good time! Am I right, you three?", I replied. Jasmine, Jasmine Marie Posey and Alexis said "Yes." at the same time.

"Young Master, can me and my sister go out tonight to get reacquainted?", Alexis asked. Ciel said "Yes, you may. But be back at your house by midnight and get some sleep.". "Jasmine and Jasmine Marie Posey, would you like to come with us tonight?", I said. "Sure. Undertaker, can I?", Jasmine Marie Posey asked. Undertaker said "Yes. But be back by midnight.". Jasmine called William and he said "Since you don't have overtime, you can go out, but Ronald has all of your overtime.". "Yay!", all four girls said. "Ronald, for today, you are doing this yourself. No complaints. Got it?", William said. Ronald said "Yes sir.". Ciel said "Sebastian, Alicia, Alexis, we're leaving."

"Yes, My Lord.", all three of us said.

* * *

**_*-Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore is off of Bayonetta. I don't own Bayonetta or Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore *_**

_**Well, this is the prologue. I will have the official chapter one by Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Also, review my story "Questionnaire with Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden". I will update that this week or next week. MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis signing off! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This chapter has some mild language!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso.**_

* * *

_**Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings:**_

_**Alicia's POV:**_

As me, Alexis, Ciel, and Sebastian went back to the estate, I felt dizzy a little. "Alicia?", Alexis asked as I looked at her. "Yeah?", I said. "Are you alright?", she said as we pulled up to the estate. "Yes, I am alright.", I replied. Sebastian helped Ciel, Alexis, and me out of the carriage. But as soon as I got out of the carriage, I felt so dizzy that I passed out.

The next thing I know that I woke up in somebody's room. "Miss Alicia?", Sebastian said. I responded "Where am I?". Sebastian said "You're in my room, Miss Alicia.". "What the hell? How did I end up here?", I said. "My Young Master, your sister, and myself found you on the ground, passed out. I picked you up bridal style and then Young Master ordered me to take you to my room. How are you feeling right now?", Sebastian said, walking over and sitting in the chair next to the bed, facing me.

"I feel fine. Where are my weapons and glasses? I can't see without my glasses.", I said. "Your weapons are up against the wall near the door and your glasses are right here.", said Sebastian who was holding my glasses in his gloved hands. Sebastian gave me my glasses and I put them on. "Thank you, Sebastian.", I said as I was sitting up, facing Sebastian face to face. "You are welcome, my lady. Anything else?", Sebastian said.

"Yes. Get my sister and bring her to me. I need to speak with her.", I responded. Sebastian got close to my face, put his hands on the sides of my cheeks and kissed me on the lips. I was thinking _"What is this feeling?"_ A moan came out of my mouth. _"What the hell? After all, he is one __**hell**__ of a butler and a kisser. I need to keep an eye on him to see if he flirts, picks me up bridal style, or kisses me again."_ . His lips parted from mine and said "As you wish, Miss Alicia.". "One more thing. Just call me Alicia, Sebastian. OK?", I responded. "Yes, Alicia.", he said as he left the room. I was blushing like crazy.

* * *

_**Sebastian's POV:**_

I was thinking "_I just kissed Alicia on the lips. Do I love her or do I not love her? After all, I am simply one __**hell **__of a butler, a kisser, and a flirter. Myself and Alicia should go out on an date if I can get approval from the Young Master. Good idea. "_. I went to go get her sister and brought her to Alicia, who was in my room, sitting on my bed. Alicia dismissed me and I had time to help the Young Master with his studies.

* * *

_**Alexis' POV:**_

I went into Sebastian's room and saw Alicia sitting up, blushing. "Hey, why are you blushing?", I asked, looking at my blushing sister. "Sebastian kissed me! On the lips!", Alicia responded, stopped blushing. "How are you feeling?", I said. "Fine.", Alicia said. "Are we still going to have the girls night out?", I said. Alicia said "Yes. But we have to ask Young Master if we can leave early to go get ready. OK?". "OK.", I said.

* * *

_**Ciel's POV:**_

I was in my office with Sebastian who was helping me with my studies. "We can stop now and finish tomorrow, Young Master.", Sebastian said. "Thank you, Sebastian.", I said. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Come in.", I said. At the door, it was Alicia and Alexis "Hello, Young Master.", they both said. "Hello, Alicia and Alexis. How are you feeling, Alicia?", I said. Alicia responded "I feel fine."

I said "That is good. What did you two want to ask me?". "Can we leave early so we could have our girls night out?", Alexis said. "Yes, you may. But be back at your house by midnight. Is that understood?", I said. 'Yes, My Lord.", Alicia and Alexis said. "Be careful, my little Lolita Alicia.", Sebastian said. "Watch Alicia, my little Lolita Alexis.", I said. I dismissed Alicia and Alexis.

* * *

_**Alicia and Alexis' POV:**_

OMG. Alicia was thinking "Did Sebastian just call me his "Lolita Alicia"?". Alexis was thinking "Did Ciel just call me "Lolita Alexis"?". We both looked at each other like "Did this just happen?". Alicia called Jasmine and Alexis called Jasmine Marie Posey and told the both of them that the girls night out was still on.

We went home to change into some casual clothing. Alicia wore a pink and black shirt, black and pink skinny jeans, and pink and black sneakers. She had the same hairstyle and was wearing her glasses. Alexis wore her glasses, hairstyle, clothing, and shoes in black and purple. They went to go pick up Jasmine and Jasmine Marie Posey at Undertaker's.

* * *

_**Jasmine and Jasmine Marie Posey's POV:**_

Jasmine Marie Posey was going to the girls night out wearing the same clothing but without her katanas and Jasmine was wearing the same clothing but without her death scythe. "I am ready for tonight!", Jasmine said. "I know, right!", Jasmine Marie Posey said. Alicia and Alexis were already at Undertaker's. They walked in and saw Jasmine and Jasmine Marie Posey and said "Are you guys ready to go?". "Yes!", they both said. "Alright, let's go!", we all said.

* * *

_**After the girls night out:**_

The four girls went back to Alicia and Alexis' house at 10 pm and played the Wii, had soda, talked, and then watched TV. Alicia asked "Can you two come over to the manor tomorrow?". "Sure." Jasmine and Jasmine Marie Posey said. At 10:15 pm, they all said goodbye and went their ways.

* * *

_**The Next Day:**_

Alicia and Alexis asked Ciel "Can we have our friends over?". Ciel said "Yes.". They called Jasmine and Jasmine Marie Posey and told them they could come over. The two Shinigami went to the manor and saw Alexis and Alicia on the steps of the manor and they all said "Hi.".

They went inside to greet Ciel and Sebastian. "Can we entertain you, Young Master?", Alexis and Alicia said. Ciel said "Yes. Can all you sing?". We all said "Yes, but we are singing in duets. Me and Jasmine Marie Posey are singing first followed by Alicia and Alexis." Jasmine and Jasmine Marie Posey started to sing:

_kurayami no naka de mutsumi au_

_zetsubou to mirai wo_

_kanashimi wo abaku tsuki akari_

_tsumetaku terashiteta_

_kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni_

_aoi yoru no shizukesa wo yuku_

_Lacrimosa_

_tooku kudakete kieta_

_mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai_

_hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite_

_yogoreta kokoro ni_

_namida ga ochite kuru made_

_aboroshi no basha wa yami wo wake_

_hikari no aru hou he_

_yume to iu wana ga bokutachi wo_

_homura he izanau_

_sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa_

_donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai_

_Lacrimosa..._

_bokura wa moesakaru takigi tonari _

_itsuka sono sora wo yaki tsuku sou_

_Lacrimosa_

_koko ni umarete ochita_

_chi nureta sekai wo osorezu ni aishitai_

_yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite_

_yogoreta chijou de_

_namida no hibi wo kazoete_

"That was really good, you two.", Ciel said. Then Alicia and Alexis began to sing their song:

_tsumetai namida wo tataete_

_toki ga michiru koro_

_anata wa hikari wo sagashite_

_yami wo hiraku darou_

_akane no utagoe_

_sono mune wo somete yuku_

_eien ni kogarete_

_chiriisogu shirabe no you ni_

_kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa_

_watashi no niwa ga aru_

_itsuka anata ga tadoritsuku_

_migiwa no kanata ni_

_tsuki wo mamoru yoru no yami ga_

_sasayaku komuriuta_

_nakanai kodomo no hitomi ga_

_yume ni nureru made_

_sayonara_

_nidoto wa aenai anata dakara_

_itoshiku kuruoshiku_

_yoru wa mune wo eguru you ni_

_kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa_

_anata no ie ga aru_

_tsuki no ochiru yami no mukou_

_minamoto e kaeru_

_hosoimichi_

Sebastian said "That was excellent singing, mostly you, Alicia. Alicia was thinking _"Oh, hell no. Why is he flirting with me and complementing me at the same time?"._

The two Shinigami left the manor with excitement and went to Undertaker's while Alicia and Alexis went home to relax to be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

_**The songs are Lacrimosa and Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa (In the Stillness of the Shining Sky) by Kalafina. I don't own the songs. This is the official chapter 1 of Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings. Review and send me some feedback. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Also, check out my story "Questionnaire with Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden"! Chapter 4 for that will be up by sometime next week. MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis aka Alicia signing off for now! Bye and (British accent) Good Day, Ladies and Gentleman.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso._**

* * *

_**Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings:**_

**_The very next day..._**

Alicia and Alexis were on their way to the Phantomhive Manor wearing their maid outfits when suddenly they heard a voice. "Bassy!", Alicia and Alexis recognized it as Grell Sutcliff. "Damn. Him again?", they both said out loud. Grell heard them and turned around and looked at them and said "Who are you two?". "We are Alicia and Alexis Davis, maids of the Phantomhive Manor.", they said. "Um...Where's Bassy?", Grell said. Alicia said "Sebastian is helping the Young Master with his studies right now.". "Well, I want to see him right now!", Grell said. "No.", Alicia and Alexis both said. "That's it! How about I kill the two of you?!", Grell said.

* * *

**_Alicia's POV_**

Grell came at me first but I dodged his attack with his chainsaw. But then he came behind me and struck me in my stomach and cut me on my face. I got up, coughing up blood. I tried to use my rocket launchers to use on Grell but I fell to my knees. "Sorry, but this is what you get when I can't see my wonderful Sebas-chan!", Grell said. And then I passed out.

* * *

**_Alexis' POV_**

Alicia was on the ground, passed out. But, somehow Grell got into the manor, went to the Young Master's study, kicked down the door, and saw Sebastian and Ciel. "Bassy!", Grell said. "Sebastian, Alexis, Alicia-..., Where is Alicia?", Ciel said. "I struck her in her stomach and cut her face with my chainsaw.", Grell said. "Alexis, escort Grell out. Sebastian, this is an order: Get Alicia, clean her wounds, and draw her a bath.", Ciel said. "Yes, Young Master.", I said as I was dismissed and kicked Grell out of the manor.

* * *

**_Sebastian's POV_**

"Yes, My Lord.", I said as I was dismissed. I found Alicia on the ground, bleeding from her stomach and face. I picked her up, still breathing a little, and took her to my room, sat her up on my bed, cleaned and bandaged her wounds, and then laid her fragile body down with her hands together on her chest. _"She looks very peaceful."_, I thought. I went to go draw her a bath and came back to sit in the chair near my bed and looked at her quietly.

* * *

**_Back to Alicia's POV_**

I was thinking _"Where the damn hell am I?"_. And then I realized it: I woke up in Sebastian's room with bandages on my stomach and face. "Ah, I see you finally came to, Alicia.", Sebastian said, looking at me. I sat up with a sharp pain in my side. "I have a bath ready for you, Alicia. Do you mind if I escort you to the bathroom?", Sebastian said. "Sure.", I said. He escorted me to the bathroom and I dismissed him so that he couldn't see me. I called Sebastian back in after I got in the bath. I tied my hair into a ball so it wouldn't get wet. "This water will help your body relax.", Sebastian said. I washed my arms and legs and Sebastian washed my back. Sebastian sewed up my maid outfit and had my shoes. I dismissed him so that I could put my clothes and shoes on. I took my hair down and put my glasses on and walked back to Sebastian's room. But when I walked in there, He had on his butler attire and glasses. "What is this?", I said. "You need to eat something to regain your energy. Dinner tonight is lamb cooked to perfection with a light salad and water.", Sebastian said. I took my seat and ate dinner. "Thank you, Sebastian.", I said. "You're are welcome, Alicia.", Sebastian said. I had finished eating when suddenly Sebastian grabbed my hand gently and said "May I have this dance, my lady?". "Yes, you may.", I said. I got up and I had one of my hands on Sebastian's waist and the other one in his hand. "What dance are we doing, Sebastian?", I said while me and him were dancing. " The Vietnamese Waltz.", Sebastian said. After the dance, I had Sebastian escort me home, carrying me bridal style. Me and Sebastian exchanged goodbyes with a kiss on the lips. I went inside the house while Sebastian was on his way back to the manor.

* * *

_**This is the official chapter 2 of Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings. Review and send me some feedback. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Also, check out my story "Questionnaire with Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden"! Chapter 6 for that will be up by sometime next week.** **Also my story for Rozen Maiden named "Waking Up in the World of Rozen Maiden" will be coming out soon. MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis aka Alicia signing off for now! Bye and (British accent) Good Day, Ladies and Gentleman.**_


End file.
